


Seashells and Sandcastles

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: A short oneshot about a beach day





	Seashells and Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself not to write while on vacation but I got this idea while at the beach and just had to write it :)
> 
> -lav x

The sun shone hot on the pale sand and green-blue waters of the ocean, it's signature salty sweet scent heavy on the breeze. Both colorful and pearly white shells gathered in low piles at the edge of where the tide could reach.

Newt trekked onto the beach with Thomas and Minho by his side, taking in the brightness and color of the waterfront.  
"Alright, where we setting up, I don't want to carry all this anymore." Minho grumbled, awkwardly gesturing to the two umbrellas and straw mats rolled under his arms.  
"You're the one who insisted you could carry all of it Min." The blond countered, peeking over his sunglasses.  
"Yeah well now I regret it."  
"It's alright, I'll go find a spot." Thomas interrupted before bounding down the beach, looking for somewhere good. He stopped a few yards away, waving the two over.  
"Thank god." Minho exclaimed, sprinting towards the brunet, Newt close behind.  
"Nice choice Tommy."  
Thomas smiled, sitting down in the sand.  
Minho handed the umbrellas to Newt to set up while he rolled out the mats and pinned them down.  
"I'm gonna get my tan on, you guys have fun." The asian boy announced, throwing himself across the straw mats he set out.  
"Just be careful, you don't want to end up redder than a lobster." Thomas snickered.  
"I'll be fine. Blondie over here is who you should worry about.  
Newt rolled his eyes and dropped beside the brunet, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Do you wanna build a sandcastle?"  
"Of course, Tommy."  
"I'll go grab some shells to decorate it, could you gather up some sand?"  
"Sure, be careful darling."  
Thomas grinned, pecking Newt's lips before jumping to his feet.  
The blond smiled softly while he watched his boyfriend inspect the ground, frequently bending over to pick up a shell or two. He looked absolutely adorable in his yellow swim shorts that somehow managed not to clash with his complexion. His brown eyes sparkled like the ocean beside him.  
"You're falling for him harder every day." Minho commented suddenly, his face buried in his arms.  
"I can't help it, he's always so cute and beautiful and I love him so much!"  
"Real sappy, Newton." The raven hair boy lifted his head up and placed a hand on Newt's knee. "I'm happy for ya."  
"Thanks Min."  
Minho put his head back down and Newt set to work pulling the soft sand up into piles and packing it together to form a base for the sandcastle.  
Thomas came back a few minutes later, a collection of different colored shells in his arms.   
"I got a lot of good ones." He said, sitting back where he was before. The brunet set down the shells and picked up a small one with a gradient of pinks.  
"This one's really pretty."  
"I think you're prettier."  
Thomas blushed at the compliment. Newt leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Let's start building, yeah?"

     After a while of building up towers of sand- some crumbling despite their best efforts- and decorating it with colorful shells, their sandcastle was finished. Thomas grinned proudly, intertwining his hand with Newt's.  
"It looks wonderful Tommy. You chose some really good shells."  
"You built it too!"  
"Well, it's even better because you worked on it."  
Smiling at the brunet, Newt kissed him, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
"God, I swear you two are like an old married couple." Minho groaned as he rolled over on his back.  
Breaking the kiss, Thomas giggled, eyes sparkling.  
Newt pulled out his phone and opened the camera, changing it to front facing.  
"Come on Min, I'm gonna take a picture."  
The asian boy sat up and slung his arms around his friend's shoulders, throwing up a peace sign.  The blond snapped the photo and grinned at it.  
"I look _fantastic_." Minho declared dramatically.  
"That's what you always say." Thomas replied, holding back a laugh.  
"Because I always look fantastic."  
The raven haired boy flopped back down, grinning at the other two boys.  
"Alright, I'm going to take a nap, don't make out while I'm asleep."  
Newt sighed at his friend's remark before turning to Thomas, pulling him onto his lap.  
The brunet kissed Newt's cheek and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"I love you, Newtie."  
"I love you too."  
Newt hugged his Tommy closer to his chest and smiled.


End file.
